M.Pire
600px|center 'M.Pire' *'Nombre:' M.Pire / 엠파이어 **'¿Por que M.Pire?:' Es una combinación de las palabras 'music' y 'vampiro'. Esto es para indicar que ellos llevan sus vidas a través de la música *'Num. de Miembros': 7 *'País:' Corea del Sur *'Nombre del fanclub': Muse (Mind, Understand, Special and Encourage) *'Debut': 1 de Agosto del 2013 *'Agencia:' Benjamin Entertainment Carrera 'Pre- Debut:' Se presentaron el 11 de Mayo en el Dream Concert. M.Pire consistia en los miembros Taehee, Yooseung, Haru, Red, Jerry, y Kangon, este ultimo miembro no llego a debutar como M.pire. 'Debut' Los miembros pasaron tres años de duro entrenamiento bajo una compañía respetada a desarrollar sólidas habilidades. Para luego debutar el 1 de Agosto Mnet Countdown. Ese mismo día, lanzaron su primer disco simple "Carpe diem", que marcó su debut en la industria de la música. Taehee, Yooseung, Haru, Red, T.O, Lumin y Jerry son los siete miembros que conforman esta boygroup. M.Pire. Su encanto elegante fue demostrado en el teaser para el videoclip de su tema debut "We can’t be friends." Una pista fuerte que presenta de M.pire con carisma y talento, tanto vocalmente y con las actuaciones pulidas. Miembros 600px Los miembros son: TaeHee, Jerry, Red, Lumin, Haru, T.O, Useung *Tae Hee (Lider, Vocalista y Bailarin) *Lumin (Vocalista y Bailarin) *Useung (Rapero y Bailarín) *Haru (Vocalista y Bailarín) *T.O (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Red (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Jerry (Rapero, Bailarín y Maknae) Ex-Integrante. * Kangon. (Pre-debut) Discografía 'Digital Single' Programas de TV *'2014:' Idol Battle (03.02.2014) Premios Curiosidades *Se presentaron en el Dream Concert el 11 de Mayo del 2013. Sin haber debutado aún. * El ultimo integrante Kangon, no logro poder debutar junto con sus compañeros de M.pire en su cambio ingreso T.O. *El grupo prefirió debutar en Mnet Countdown, Musik Bank e Inkigayo, sin haber revelado el MV. *El 8 de Agosto del 2013 salió el MV oficial. *Son grandes fans del grupo MBLAQ y JYJ por lo que mencionaron que les gustaria llegar a ser como ellos. *El Ex-miembro del grupo F.Cuz, LeeU (Que ahora su nombre artístico es Lumin) se unió como nuevo integrante a M.pire. *EXO, Crayon Pop y M.Pire fueron galardonados con premios en el "Hawaii International Music Award Festival" (2013). *Ganaron en este festival el premio "Rising star". **Esta acumulando mucha popularidad a traves de sus actuaciones carismaticas de canciones como "cant be friend with you","Im Better"y "Not That Kind of Person". *El 27 de Octubre salió el audio de la canción "On My Mind" a través de la cuenta oficial de YouTube de Benjamin Entertainment. La canción fue escrita y compuesta por Kim JaeJoong de JYJ como un regalo hacia el grupo. También se reveló que el miembro Yoo Seung ayudó a escribir el verso del rap. Enlaces *Sitio Web Oficial *Oficial Youtube *Oficial Cafe Daum *Oficial Me2day Twitter *Oficial Twitter *Twitter Oficial TaeHee *Twitter Oficial Lumin *Twitter Oficial Useung *Twitter Oficial Haru *Twitter Oficial T.O *Twitter Oficial Red *Twitter Oficial Jerry Instagram *Instagram Oficial Lumin *Instagram Oficial Haru *Instagram Oficial Red Categoría:Benjamin Entertainment Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Galería Tumblr mqt2fnSc1g1rcfs10o3 500.png tumblr_msiipymZBR1rki5rjo1_500.jpg tumblr_msiiq2pR6H1rki5rjo1_500.jpg M.Pire (2).jpg M.Pire (3).png M.Pire Center.jpg 1379273_556922001046328_1696920298_n.png 996078_653089234729333_789471962_n.jpg 24.jpg Rumor.jpg Videografía thumb|left|295px|M.Pire - Can't be friend with you thumb|right|300px|M.Pire - Not That Kind of Person Categoría:Benjamin Entertainment Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop